Seismic interpretation is a process that may examine seismic data (e.g., with respect to location and time or depth) in an effort to identify subsurface structures (e.g., horizons, faults, geobodies, etc.). Structures may be, for example, stratigraphic formations indicative of hydrocarbon traps or flow channels. In the field of resource extraction, enhancements to seismic interpretation can increase accuracy of a model of a geologic environment, which, in turn, may improve seismic volume analysis for purposes of resource extraction. Various techniques described herein pertain to processing of seismic data, for example, for analysis of such data (e.g., for identifying structures in a geologic environment).